


Beautiful in Pain

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [47]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Slapping/Smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House finds a new use for this leash he bought for Cameron. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe; however, this takes place <i>before</i> the memory loss incident, quite a bit before, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful in Pain

She had mentioned it in several of her fantasies, but he hadn't convinced himself to work it into their play yet. Hell, he'd just recently convinced himself to buy her the leash. (In retrospect: Best. Fucking. Decision. Ever.)

He sat in his office pondering his current case to keep his mind off playing with Cameron. His patient was dying. Feeding his more carnal hungers would have to wait.

Foreman came in with test results and a new symptom. House pushed himself out of his chair and snatched the test results as he limped through the office door. Maybe he could solve this case before dinner. He'd be home before Cameron went to bed if he could.

House told Foreman to start the patient on a steroid for the symptoms as he drew his cell phone to his ear. "Be naked and waiting for me by the door when I get home," he instructed, grinning inwardly at the face he caught from Foreman. The phone was folded and slipped into his pocket as he stepped onto the elevator.

By the time he reached the patient's room, the vitals had leveled out. Chase was smirking like he was the cat who'd just eaten the canary. "I was right," he stated firmly.

"Yeah, it was…" Chase began.

"Don't care. Monitor until better, then discharge." House waved a hand at the patient. "I'm going home. My leg hurts.

* * *

House opened the door and found his entryway sadly devoid of warm, naked, submissive princesses. Where the devil was she? He made a loud fake coughing sound. Silence was the only response.

"Cameron!" he called. Still nothing. He dropped his knapsack to the floor, his keys to the table, then thump-stepped his way to the bedroom.

She was beautiful as ever. Quiet and soft and _asleep_ on the bed. "I know you must've been tired, princess, but this isn't what you were told," he whispered to her naked, sleeping form. He shook his head slowly as he shrugged off his jacket.

He moved around the room, binding her arms and legs to the posts she'd conveniently forgotten to uninstall. (He thinks she left them on purpose, really.) As he was fastening her left ankle, she woke and tugged at her bonds, thrashing in confusion.

"Hey!" she cried.

He leveled a firm look at her. "You forgot something, princess," he said.

She grunted unhappily. "I'm sorry, Master. I laid down to take a nap to be ready for you. You came home early." She tugged at her bonds again before letting her body go limp, convinced she wasn't getting free any time soon.

"Your excuses won't prevent your punishment." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Now, I'm going to punish you, princess, and I want you to behave and do exactly as I tell you. Do you understand?"

She nodded and told him she understood.

House rose from the bed. He dangled the looped handle-end of the leash over her. He wasn't going to do it. He had changed his mind at the last minute, then he saw the perfect paleness of her breasts, gently rising and falling as she breathed. The little rosy nipples peaking with her growing arousal. It was too perfect a scene. It needed the marring of red stripes.

He slapped the end of the leash across her left breast. The sound sharp and satisfying. She whimpered with the pain, but made no other sound. She was so sexy and so beautiful when she was in pain. So, he slapped her right breast with the leash.

A pair of asymmetrical pink stripes appeared on her flesh. He liked the way they looked on her and added another pair to match. Her breathing was beginning to change over to panting. House tried to gauge if it was from the pain, her arousal or both.

He added another stripe to the collection and felt his cock twitch. Maybe she had been on to something with this leash-slapping thing. He gave her a few more lashes with the leash, stopping when he heard her beginning to whimper.

"Princess, what were you supposed to do?"

Cameron took a few breaths. "Sit by the door, waiting for you, Master."

"And did you do that?"

"No," she shook her head, "I fell asleep."

"Are you going to make that mistake again?"

"No, Master."

He gave her reddening breasts another series of sharp smacks. "Good. Now, I'm going to untie you, but only because my leg hurts and I won't be able to fuck you like this." He released her bonds, then rolled into the bed. "Get my jeans off," he breathed, waved toward his legs. "Turn the light off when you're done." The lamp on the nightstand would be more than enough illumination.

Cameron performed all of her assigned tasks, then climbed back into the bed. House clipped the leash to her collar and tugged her toward him for a kiss. He felt her body shiver in anticipation. "Mount up, princess," he said and gave her ass a sharp swat with his open palm.

Once she slid into place, he used the leash to guide her with one hand and to slap her breasts with the other as she fucked him. Yeah, this leash had been a _great_ idea.


End file.
